The Element of Surprise
by MyPinkHeechul
Summary: A story of love and friendship and all the surprises that come with it. Does friendship really know no bounds? Does love really conquer all? SakuraShaoran, EriolTomoyo and a whole bunch of new characters!Read and Review, you guys! Enjoy!
1. Off to a new and bad start

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, especially not the characters and the story. But I do own this fanfic, and its story.

The story is totally different from the original story of Cardcaptor Sakura. I added a whole new characters although of course, the original ones are still here.

What's the story about? Find out for yourself.

Enjoy reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"What the hell is that noise?", Sakura thought.

Sakura still very sleepy, has finally stirred after the phone has been ringing for about ten minutes.

"My goodness! Who in their right mind would call at this time of day?", Sakura said exasperated. She tries to get up to check the time and jumps as she sees that it's already past 10 o'clock in the morning.

She picks the phone up and is barely on her ear when she shouts, "I know it's 10 and I'm late! I'll be right there!!". She thought she already knew who's calling her when someone shouted from the other end.

"What the hell? Can I talk to a Sakura Kinomoto?"

The caller's tone made Sakura frown.

"I'm sorry? Who am I talking to?", asks an irritated Sakura.

"Just give me Kinomoto, will you? My business is with her and with her alone. It has nothing to do with you, whoever the hell

you are!", the tone just got meaner.

"Jeez, forgive me for even breathing. Chill, will you?", replies a more irritated Sakura.

"Just give me Kinomoto, damnit! And I'll chill, how's that sound?"

"Dandy. And you just missed Sakura by a second. You wasted your time. Ciao!". Sakura slams the phone down. She's just not a morning person.

"He's awful! Who does he think he is? What does he want with me, anyway?." Sakura mumbles as she hits the shower. Then she remembers.

"Oh, snaaaaaaaaap! I'm so late for ... ", Sakura stops.

"Late for what again? College? It's not for a week. Hmm."

She knows she's supposed to be somewhere. She just couldn't figure out where. Oh well. She stares at the flowing water for a few seconds when it hit her.

"Oh craaaaaaaaap!".

Sakura gets out of the shower and runs to the room to change. She doesn't have much time. She must hurry or else...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura enters the Administration Building and tries to look for the Office of the Registrar. When she saw it, she gently knocks and comes in. A pretty lady in blue behind the desk, working on something, looked up, smiled and asked.

"Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Hm, yes. I'm sure you can. I'm here to get my schedule for the entire semester? I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Okay, hang on." Faces the computer and starts typing in. Then she looks up and asks,

"What's your major, Sakura?"

"Communications", Sakura replies very confidently. She likes her major. She has always been interested in words and writing. By being a Communications student, she hopes to learn how certain messages influence individual and group behavior, as well as how each reactions reflect the underlying values of society. She snaps back to reality and notices that the lady behind the desk, and according to her pin, she's named Ms. Morris, is looking for something in a small box full of yellow papers. She's frowning, which translates to something is awfully wrong.

"Ah, there you are. Here you go. Sakura Kinomoto, Commucations. Here's your schedule and well, you got no dorm room?

Where are you staying?", Ms. Morris asked, confused. Usually freshmen stay in the dorm rooms. This girl is odd. She's cute, with her red hair all over her face and huge eyes, she's normal at first sight. But you see there's something more to that face and small smile. There's something about her. The constant glow in her eyes maybe. A cute, starry eyed girl excited for college. There are lots of them every year.

"I'm staying with a friend in one of the apartments just a couple of blocks from here.", Sakura replied. She didn't mention that she rented, technically, the whole fifth floor of the apartment. She's wondering why the lady is looking at her like that. She must have smudged the mascara she put on or something. She knows how clumsy she can be.

"Excuse me, do I have dirt on my face?"

Confused, the lady replied, "No, of course not. In fact, that tank top looks cute on you." She smiles as she eyes Sakura from head to toe. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. Its just you were staring at me, and I was wondering if there's something wrong with my face. I was pretty sure I put mascara on my eye lashes, not on my eyebrows. And the lip gloss on my lips not on my cheeks." Sakura has always been known for her sweet and happy disposition.

The lady smiled. "Nothing is wrong with your pretty face, dear. You just reminded me of someone. I apologize for staring at you. How rude of me. Anyway, here you go. If you have more questions about your class schedule, please remember your way down here. I'll be happy to assist you. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, Ms. Morris. You too."

And off Sakura goes.

"Where to now, Sakura? This is that start of your dreams. What do you want to do before college officially starts?", Sakura asking herself. She got into the habit of talking to herself, especially when she's in a dilemma. She believes it keeps her sane, talking to herself. Of course, none but the people closest to her knows of this.. hm, interesting habit of her.

As she is walking down the corridors of the college, she eyes everything like she's taking it all in. From the bulletin boards, to the professors walking and students talking and laughing. The atmosphere is alien to her. She's actually feeling a little nervous being here. She's finally where she wants to be.

"I'll have to remember this feeling. Sooner or later, I'm going to forget this feeling. College life will eventually consume me, like before. So, go Sakura and see the world. This new and exciting world of college!". Sakura keeps telling herself. She's here to start anew.

"I wonder what time Tomoyo will be arriving. She hasn't even called me since I got in."

Tomoyo is Sakura's bestfriend since forever. Elementary, middle school and highschool. They have been through everything friends has gone through. Although they are different in many ways, world's apart in fact, Tomoyo's family being one of the richest in the country, and Sakura's family can barely afford her going to college, their friendship binds them together. Where Sakura is simple and babbly, Tomoyo is a total fashionista, snobbish and a flirt, but all in a good way. Tomoyo would never intentionally hurt somebody. She's just a little paranoid that everyone is out to get her because she's rich and famous. She is a Fashion major. Although Tomoyo thinks she doesn't need to go to college because she believes she knows everything there is about fashion, and she can manage a clothing line all by herself, she decided to enroll anyway. She thinks Sakura cannot handle being in college, so she has taken it upon herself to take care of her, in the fashion area, especially. Sakura smiles as she remembers Tomoyo videotaping every move during highschool. Tomoyo keeps making dresses for her. Sakura thought the dresses were too aggressive and absurd but out of loyalty to Tomoyo, she puts them on anyway. It pleases her friend, and sometimes, the dresses were not too bad. She likes them. Tomoyo really is going to make a successful designer, Sakura thinks. Tomoyo too is kind, but because she comes from a rich family, she expects comfort and beautiful things around her all the time. That's why Tomoyo had her rent the entire fifth floor of the extravagant apartment. Tomoyo insists she's not going to survive in a small dorm room or apartment for that matter.

Sakura snaps out of her nostalgia when she reached a cafe just outside the university. She had a feeling of deja vu. Then that feeling of being somewhere important came back. She's been having that feeling ever since she got the phone call from the rude and mean guy.

"I'm supposed to be somewhere, but where? Why do I keep having this feeling?"

Then she remembered something. Something that guy said...

"My business is with her and with her alone. It has nothing to do with you, whoever the hell you are!"

She kept playing the conversation in her head. Then Sakura stopped. A guy walking behind her bumped into Sakura's back and fell backwards.

"What the hell? Are you crazy or just totally dumb?", the guy yelled at her. He gave her a dirty look. When he got the chance to see her, fully see her though, he realizes she's dumbfounded and she's staring at him, but not really seeing him,. He smiles.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Really. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just having a bad day, is all. Are you okay? " He gave her a funny look.

She really is dumb. But she's cute.

"Miss? Is something wrong? I said I'm fine."

The guy starts to frown. She's supposed to say sorry.. Ohhkay... Something must have happened to her. He's about to ask her if something is wrong when she suddenly jerked.

"Oh my God! I KNOW WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE!", Sakura started to run.

The guy called out, "Miss! Where are you going?".

Sakura, still running, turned her head and shouted back, "I got me a job, and I'm already very late. Pray that my boss won't kill me on my first day on my very first job!!!". She starts to run faster.

"I will! HEY!" He starts to run after her.

Sakura running faster, and hearing him, turned her head back to see him running after her.

"What's your name?", he asks.

"Sakura!"

"Okay, nice meeting you Sakura! Good luck! HEEY! Aren't you going to ask me my name and number?", he yells still running after her. She no longer hears him, and continues running.

"Guess not."

He stopped running and smiled.

"She's cute."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the first part. Hope you enjoyed it. I kind of stopped there to give it a little suspense.

Reviews won't hurt ya know.

I'll update before you know it.


	2. Bring it on!

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT.

ENOUGH SAID

**Chapter 2**

Sakura continues running until she reaches a cute little book shop called BookMeUp. She's nervous but she didn't run for more than 3 minutes just to chicken out now. She gathers her wits and courage and enters the shop. The shop was a little busy. Lots of customers hovering around, others chit chatting about books while others are too engrossed on the books they are reading.

Sakura approaches the counter and lets out a deep breath. This caught the attention of the girl behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to BookMeUp! How may I assist you?"

"Hi. Can I hmm, talk to ... ", Sakura forgot who she wanted to talk to.

The girl starts to frown and tries again.

"Yes, Miss? Do you need help finding a particular book? I could assist you."

"No, no. Hm, can I talk to your Manager?"

"Oh. Is there a problem? I'm sure I'd be able to help you solve it, if you just tell me what is the matter.", the girl insists.

"There is no problem, Miss. Actually, there is. But I don't think you can help me with my problem.", Sakura tries to give a reassuring smile.

"Try me."

"No, really, you can't help me. It's very errr.. kinda.. yeah, very complicated. Say, may I please talk with your Manager?"

"May I know who wants to talk with our Manager and what's the nature of the request?", the girl curiously asks.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, and I was hired to work here yesterday. I'm supposed to be here at exactly 8 o'clock but I ... I .. ", Sakura tries to think of a very plausible excuse why she wasn't able to come to work today.

"I was ... while.. I was... I got into a .. a .. little emergency while I was on my way here." Sakura tries not to stammer. She starts to feel all shaky and red.

The girl gives Sakura a disapproving stare. She shakes her head and starts this tsk-tsk sound.

"That's right. Shaoran tried to get a hold of you when 9 o'clock came and you didn't. This ain't a good way to start your job, sugar."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Is he the Manager, this Shawn? Can I talk to him, please? Now? I'd really like to know if I still have a job."

Sakura asks desperately. She really needed this job.

The girl looks at Sakura for a while, and after a few minutes of deciding, walks to a door on her left. The sign on the door says KEEP OUT. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.

Sakura waits patiently and nervously. After a few moments, Sakura hears shouting inside the room. She remembers the guy who called her early this morning. Oh God. She's debating if she should still pursue this. Is this worth her life? She's sure there are lots of available jobs for a student like her. She's not ready to die now. Oh God, please, spare me. Just for today, just for my first job. I promise I won't be late again. Oh God, I'm lying. I'll be late again, I know but pleeaaaaaaaaase.

While Sakura was busy pleading for God's mercy and help, the girl went out with a funny expression on her face. She's smiling and is rolling her eyes. She looks at Sakura, sighs and says, "You can go in now. He wants to talk to you."

Sakura hesitates but asks anyway, "Is he angry? I heard someone shouting. Is it safe to go in?"

The lady just laughed and said, "He is a little pissed off but you'll be fine. He doesn't bite. Well, at least not that I know of. He's plenty nice, no worries, sugar. I'll be here. Shout if you're in danger, okay? I'll be sure I'll hear you. Go before he gets really really pissed and ...", and she laughs.

Sakura's eyes almost popped out. She tries to laugh but there's this lump in her throat that is very hard to swallow. For the first time in a long time, she's feeling afraid. She didn't think the joke was funny, but she's sure she'll laugh it off tomorrow or when the minute she gets out of that horrible room. She starts to walk into the room, hesitates and stop.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. I could get a job somewhere. Please tell your Manager that I changed my mind."

"He's not just the manager, he's also the boss. You really should try to talk to him. You never know. He really doesn't bite." The girl tries to reassure Sakura but Sakura is not convinced. She's far from convinced. She decided its not worth it.

"Boss, Manager, whatever. Just please, tell him I have changed my mind, and thank you for hiring me but I've changed my mind. Thank you.", and Sakura starts to walk away. But before she took her fourth step, someone from the "dangerous" room called out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG? GET IN HERE! OR SHOULD I CARRY YOU??"

Sakura, very nervous and fidgety, didn't think twice of going into the room because of the tone of that voice. She has almost reached the door when she stopped again.

"How dare him shout at me like that? Or anyone for that matter! No wonder he hired a freshmen like me because he couldn't find other people because of his attitude. He'll have to hear what I think of him, and walk outta this awful place!", says Sakura to herself.

Angry now, she walks into the room, ready for battle. Before she manages to say anything, a very tall guy,wearing a shirt that reads "I got you some nails to chew on!" stood up from the chair behind a messy desk. He looks at her from head to toe, and asked in a menacing voice,

"You are Sakura Kinomoto?"

Feeling a little intimidated, Sakura tries to answer.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I think I hired you yesterday, am I correct? I think if I open that computer now, search my email, I'd be able to find a sent message to a Sakura Kinomoto saying that she's hired and she must report at exactly 8am today. But I must have gotten it wrong." The guy sits down and faces his computer, as if doing exactly what he just said.

"Okay, okay. Alright. Yes, you're right. You will find in your sent folder a message to ME telling me that I'm hired and I should report 8am today. "

The guy stops accessing his computer and faces Sakura.

"And were you here 8am today?"

That patronizing tone seems to rub Sakura the wrong way. She starts to get so irritated.

"No, I wasn't."

"Why?"

"I don't have an excuse."

"Make one up."

Arggggggggh. Sakura is now beyond irritated. So she says the very first thing that came to mind.

"I'll do better than that. I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't here at 8 o'clock in the morning because I was in bed, sleeping, dreaming about walking in the park, having a good day. But that stupid phone call woke me up. And guess who called? A huge asshole who's so mean he can't even ask for me nicely!!"

Sakura was breathing heavily after her outburst. She couldn't believe she just said that. Well, he asked for it. Damn him. Actually, she feels great. Smiling, she starts to walk out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going? We're not done talking. Don't you dare walk out on me when I'm still talking to you."

That's it. Sakura turns around and tells him a piece of her mind.

"You don't have any right to order me around. I'm not your employee, you jerk. You're the biggest jerk!!"

"According to this contract, you still are. Unless, of course, I fire you. So until then, you stay put. You understand?"

Sakura, too tired to argue, nods. Seeing her agreeing, he starts to lecture her.

"This is your first job, right?"

"Yes, this is my first job. Is this relevant?"

"And as your first job, aren't you supposed to be early and willing to work?", Shaoran continued like he didn't hear her.

"Look, Boss, I'm really sorry I wasn't here. I decided to quit anyway. I'm sorry I got you all worked up for nothing. Really, I'm sorry."

"And why weren't you able to report at 8am?"

"What?", Sakura asks. "Where the hell is he going with this? I said I was sorry, didn't I? And I said I quit."

"I asked you why weren't you here at 8am?", Shaoran starts to get irritated at this girl's affected or maybe not stupidity.

"I …. Well… Honestly?", Sakura hesitates.

"Please, I just need to know why."

He suddenly stopped.

"Oh wait.. I remember now .. you were still in bed, dreaming. Am I right?"

Sakura starts to glare at her boss, for stating the obvious.

"Yes, you were right. You didn't have to rub it in. But since you did, please, I apologize. There. I've said it one or twice, and I'm going to say it again. I'm sorry I wasn't here. It was irresponsible of me to forget that I actually have a job to do today. So, can I go now?"

"You what?", a surprised Shaoran asks, barely yelling.

"I what?", asks Sakura, eyes narrowing.

"What did you say?"

"I said, can I please go now?"

"No, no. About the irresponsible line .. what was it?"

"I said it was irresponsible of me to forget …"

"Forget? You forgot you had a job today? What kind of a college student are you if you forget important things such as your job? What future do you expect you're going to have if you're like that?"

"Lookie here Mister, I don't have anything to explain to you. So, I was late today for my first job. Well, my bad. It wasn't intentional. I'm sure you'll get over it, and I'm pretty sure I'll get over it as soon as I walked outta here. But hey, since you're an expert in reading people, you judge me by that one mistake. Well, thank you but no thank you. I quit!! I don't need this!!"

And she walked out.

But before she can totally walk out of the room, she heard her boss ask something.

"You're here, aren't you?"

She turned around and faced him, steam coming out of her ears. (anime style, of course)

She didn't respond. She's too angry to even comment on that smirk and condescending tone.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well start working. There are lots of things to be done. Meme, that girl outside? She's working alone and she needs help. Now, scram before I change my mind and fire you here and now."

Sakura had no choice to but walk out of the room. She was confused but still unrelenting. She doesn't like her new boss. He's an asshole, and totally insufferable.

Meme approaches her, with sympathetic look.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Is he often like that?"

Meme smiled.

"You'll get used to it. So, you ready to work or you need a minute?"

"No, I'm ready."

Sakura turned towards the boss's office and shouted, "BRING IT ON!"

In the other room, Shaoran heard that new girl's apparent challenge.

"Well.. well.. What have we got here?"

Shaoran smiled.

--

Well, there ya have the long overdue chapter 2. I got inspired, what can I say.

Arf! TBC


End file.
